tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Ildor Earthhaven
| faction= | ageoftga= }} Ildor Earthhaven is the son of Varalia Earthhaven and the half-brother of Unithien Greyrain. In the Fourth Age, he's working as a mercenary alongside Gabriel d'Zarnagon in the Kingdom of Zion. Biography Third Age Early Years Ildor Earthhaven was during the final years of the Great War. His parentage is unclear as there's reasonable evidence to suggest the father could've been Kareth d'Zarnagon or Hiroshi Takamoto. After his mother, Varalia Earthhaven, joined Xerathas d'Zarnagon's Grey Cult, she raised Ildor in Aison's capital Myridia. Ildor spent his days learning magic and archery although his heart yearned to see the world outside the capital's walls. However, he respected his mother's wishes and remained obedient. Godslayer Era Deceiver's Gambit Xerathas informed Ildor of Varalia having disappeared after the Second Battle of Magestar and that she had likely ended up as a prisoner in the Magicracy of Alent considering that some Alentian mages had been in the Magestar during her disappearance. Having turned 13 recently, Ildor sneaked out of Myridia as soon as he could on the back of a cart, unaware that he also had other travelling companions, the mercenary Seria Greaplane and the mage Myria, who had been hired by Xerathas to bring Varalia back. After some heated discussion, the trio decided to travel together, hoping to use one another's abilities on the journey ahead through dangerous lands. Although curious about the women at first, Ildor quickly grew weary of the way they acted which annoyed him. Their banter came to an end when they met with Haomos, one of the Prophets, who was hunting for a stray, purple-haired quarter-elf. The Prophet asked the group to be on the lookout for the stray girl and report her whereabouts as quickly as possible in case they saw her. Ildor kept out of sight, not wanting to alert the Cult's authorities that he wasn't in Myridia anymore, but he did eavesdrop on the conversation and wondered what was so special about one escaped convict that had made a Prophet like Haomos hunt for her personally. After having travelled some more, they came across the stray quarter-elf whom Haomos had mentioned. They tried to catch her but in vain as she slipped through their fingers thanks to her agility. Heart of Darkness The group, having lost sight of the quarter-elf fugitive, continued its banter and eventually reached Molson where they'd stop and resupply before continuing their journey to Yamato. Fourth Age Interim Years After the Catastrophe, Ildor stayed by Unithien's side while growing up as the Clergy of Artemicia established a foothold in the newly risen Kingdom of Zion. He continued his training and became a mercenary, often teaming up with Gabriel Veer. Aliases and Nicknames ; Ildor : What he is called. Appearance Black, messy hair, elven ears, brown eyes. Clad in armor worn by the Grey Cultists. Personality and Traits Sarcastic, determined, shows signs of short temper. Powers and Abilities He's a decent archer and knows some very simple spells of black and light magic variety. Relationships Varalia Earthhaven Ildor respected and loved his mother. He even went on a journey to save her because he didn't want to leave her in enemy hands. Xerathas d'Zarnagon Ildor respected Xerathas as the leader of the Grey Cult but sometimes questioned his methods. See also *Earthhaven Family *Gabriel Veer Category:Characters from Aison Category:Characters from Zion Category:Earthhaven Family Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Grey Cult Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Third Age characters